


The Long Dark Road

by Lexshira



Category: Mythology, Parasite Eve, Silent Hill (Video Game Series), Terminator - All Media Types, The Coming Race, Yu-Gi-Oh! Duel Monsters (Anime & Manga)
Genre: Bisexual Female Character, Bisexual Male Character, Edward Bulwer-Lytton - Freeform, F/F, F/M, Femdom, Fluff and Smut, Futanari, Gay Male Character, Gen, Ghost Sex, Horror, LGBTQ Character, LGBTQ Themes, Lesbian Character, Lolicon, M/M, Multi, Mythology References, Orgy, Other, Resident Evil - Freeform, Shotacon, Smut, Threesome - F/M/M, Yaoi, Zombie Apocalypse
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-10-10
Updated: 2020-10-28
Packaged: 2021-03-08 03:40:08
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death, Rape/Non-Con, Underage
Chapters: 7
Words: 11,056
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26939032
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Lexshira/pseuds/Lexshira
Summary: I hate doing these summaries but this story is basically a "Zombie" end of the world scenario done in an pseudo-realistic action / romance / horror style story. This story is set 2 years after the end of Yugioh Duel Monsters and is thus 8 years before the start of GX. The predominant couple being Yugi x Mokuba x Yami. So please read, review and most importantly enjoy all you beautiful readers. Using Japanese Version Character Ages as a baseline the ages are as follows:Mokuba = 13 years old.                                                                    Serenity = 15 years old.                                      Joey = 18 years old.Yugi = 18 years old ( but it's not like he ever looks that old LOL ).               Kaiba =18 years old.                                          Tristan = 18 years old.Tea = 18 years old.                                                                           Ryou = 18 years old
Relationships: Kaiba Mokuba & Mutou Yuugi, Kawai Shizuka | Serenity Wheeler/Mazaki Anzu | Tea Gardner, Mutou Yuugi & Yami Yuugi
Kudos: 1





	1. The Pale Horsemen Cometh

**Author's Note:**

> This story is set 2 years after the end of Yugioh Duel Monsters and is thus 8 years before the start of GX. Using Japanese Version Character Ages as a baseline the ages are as follows:  
> Mokuba = 13 years old. Serenity = 15 years old. Joey = 18 years old.  
> Yugi = 18 years old ( but it's not like he ever looks that old LOL ). Kaiba =18 years old. Tristan = 18 years old.  
> Tea = 18 years old. Ryou = 18 years old

**The Pale Horsemen Cometh:**

**( Kaiba Corp Tower, New York City, New York / December 2012 )**

No one believed it at first; who could? It was just too crazy. It started as just rumors on the internet and seemingly random acts of violence on the news. No one wanted to believe, me included but as the days wore on and the news got worse people began to realize the truth. On Christmas Eve I watched the coverage of the battle of San Francisco as the U.S. Army and the City Police clashed with what we were told was thousands of violent rioters. I threw up as I watched the rioters savagely swarming, ripping apart and eating every soldier or officer they got their hands on. Luckily an evacuation had been ordered for the whole city four days before so there weren't too many civilians left in the city.

No matter what the Police or the Army did the rioters just kept coming, like a tidal wave of bloodshed and death. When the last shot was finally fired in San Francisco over four hundred officers and soldiers were declared dead and the city was lost. An hour later I was watching the American Secretary of Defense being questioned about the fall of San Francisco. He called it a virus, spread through a currently unknown means, and that efforts to develop a cure were ongoing. There was a moment of silence, a tension in the air... then someone finally asked him the horrifying question. The question we all knew was coming but none of us wanted the answer to.

"Mr. Secretary, are the rumors true? Are these infected members of the living dead as some have suggested?" Again there was silence as fear and tears began to show in the secretary's eyes. The world seemed to hold its breath for the answer. The secretary sigh deeply said in a voice soaked in guilt and shame

"Yes... I'm so sorry… god forgive me" cries the secretary as he pulls a concealed handgun out of his coat and splatters his own brains all over the wall behind him live for all the world to see. I watched that moment unfold in horror, the weight of it changed everything. A gunshot heard round the world. After that the fear was absolute as people were faced with the dark ugly truth. In that moment it all became so clear to everyone that nothing was ever going to be the same, that this would be the world's last Christmas and it would be a christmas of blood.

Kaiba and I were in New York at the time when it all started. We tried to go back to Japan before things got worse but all travel to and from the United States was grounded and Japan had already initiated a national quarantine. We were stuck and things were only getting worse. We knew we had to get out of the city but there was a problem with that too. New York City was hit hard by the virus and the order of evacuation came too late so one of the very first things the government did in their efforts to stop the spread of the virus was to deploy the United States Military with orders to lock down all of New York City declaring it lost. They blew the bridges and set up massive barricades and anti-air defenses all around the outside border of the city. New York City now belonged to the dead, no one in and no one out. We had to escape, luckily big brother discovered a minor gap in the Militaries Anti-Air Defenses enclosing the city created when some of the horde overan one of the deployed A.A. System Sites, it was our best and we had to take it.


	2. Take to the Skies

**Take to the Skies:**

**( Kaiba Corp Tower, New York City, New York / Christmas 2012 )**

"Mokuba, come on we’re getting the fuck out of here. There's a chopper waiting on the roof." Mokuba continues to stare out the window. From sixty stories up he gazes down upon chaotic war-zone stretched-out below him. He looks down at the burning once-great city of New York before turning to his brother, his mind filled with fearful thoughts about all that has happened over the past week. _What happened? Why has the world turned upside down?_ it still didn't feel real to him. Explosions boom throughout the city piercing the hellish cacophony of screams and gunshots. Mokuba's deep sapphire eyes meet his brothers as tears begin to fall. 

"How did it come to this? Those people down there, they're all going to die aren't they?" cries Mokuba to his brother. Kaiba just stares at his brother for a moment, his eyes cold.

"Their survival is inconsequential. Now come on!" Kaiba turns as the door to the office bursts open and in comes two large Kaiba Corp guards dressed in full combat Kevlar carrying M4s. One of them tosses an M4 to Kaiba who quickly readies the weapon for combat before turning back to his brother.

"Mokuba they have already breached the lower floors we have to move now... please." presses Kaiba in a now soft, pleading voice. Mokuba nods casting one last look out the window before quickly making his way over to his brother's side. Suddenly a massive explosion erupts just a few city blocks away as every light in the building goes dark.

"Damn it, that explosion just took out the primary electrical station for this part of the city. Flashlight attachments on" orders Kaiba as he and his two guards turn on their flashlight attachments.

"Ready weapons." barks Kaiba raising his gun to the ready position. Kaiba gestures for the two Kaiba Corp guards to take point. Following orders, the two guards move towards the door waiting for the signal from Kaiba for them to begin leading the way to the roof. Kaiba drops to one knee gesturing for Mokuba to strap himself into the carrier harness on his back. Mokuba climbs onto his brother's back and straps himself in, wrapping his legs around his brother's waist and holding on tight. Everything seems to stop for a moment; silence fills the air as everyone takes a second to focus on what they are about to do until at last Mokuba leans in close to his brother's ear. 

"Brother I'm scared" whispers Mokuba. 

"It's going to be okay Mokuba. Just close your eyes and whatever you do… don't peek" whispers Kaiba to his brother in a soft yet stern voice. Mokuba nods and shuts his eyes tight. Kaiba gives the signal and the two guards kick open the door, launching it off its hinges. Taking point the two guards begin leading the way steadily down the hall towards the stairway that leads to the roof. They reach the end of the first corridor taking a left turn before proceeding up a flight of stairs followed by another right turn leading up another flight of stairs. The sounds of feral screeches and moans echo through the building growing louder and louder. The subtle rumble of thousands of feet rushing towards them from down the stairs echoes all around them as they proceed up the stairwell towards the roof, towards salvation.

"Cover your ears Mokuba" whispers Kaiba over his shoulder. Mokuba nods and covers his ears as Kaiba and his guards turn towards the sound of the oncoming horde. _It’s gonna be okay. Don’t be afraid. Big brother will protect me. It’s gonna be okay._

"Light 'em up" orders Kaiba as the first wave closes in on them. The sound of gunfire reverberates through the stairwell. The first set of rounds drops the infected at the front of the first wave as a hundred more rush towards them. Kaiba and his men lay down a constant-stream of fire dropping the infected in lines as they try to ascend the stairs. Head-shot after head-shot the infected fall as thousands more join the fray until suddenly Kaiba's ammo clip runs dry.

"Back it up!" shouts Kaiba reloading his weapon as he and his guards start moving back up the stairway behind them. Down goes the first guard as his gun hits empty just in time to make him easy prey for a sprinting group of infected. The first infected to reach him tackles him knocking him to the ground and biting deep into his throat sending blood squirting out of his neck it spurts causing more of the infected to fall upon the downed guard and begin to feed. 

"Drop frag and haul ass to the roof!" orders Kaiba as he and the remaining guard both drop one of their frag grenades before turning and rushing up the stairway. They reach the roof jamming the door behind them with the remaining guards now empty M4 just in time to see a passenger plane come plummeting down out of the sky. The plane crashes with a massive explosion barely two city-blocks north of their position covering the surrounding area in a hell-storm of burning jet fuel and sending large shrapnel and wreckage ripping and smashing into the surrounding buildings. 

Mokuba opens his eyes as Kaiba and the remaining guard make their way over to the Kaiba Corp Combat-Chopper. They all climb in and begin taking off. Mokuba shudders in terror and disgust as he looks down at the sight of dozens of grotesque burning bodies flooding out of the wreckage of the crashed plane like hungry beasts, surging in mass towards what looks like a group of people stranded on top of a flipped-over S.W.A.T. Van. The group on the S.W.A.T. Van tries frantically to fend off the massive horde of infected swarming around them. Tears flow heavily from Mokuba's eyes at the site of their desperate efforts to survive and protect one another knowing deep down in his heart that despite their efforts they were all going to die. 

The Kaiba Corp Combat-Chopper continues its ascent as it makes its way over the city heading north. Mokuba could see smoke trails from missiles and tracer rounds darting throughout the next section of the city ahead of them.

"What's going on brother? Those people are fighting each other. Why are they trying to kill each other instead of working together?" asks Mokuba, his voice filled with mournful confusion.

"It's because they’re afraid, Mokuba. Fear twists men's minds and makes them monsters. They feel abandoned by God and all that they had once believed in. They know the end has come and they are afraid. They lash-out seeking to blame someone, anyone for the horrors that they now face. Blaming each other is easier because they can't bear to blame themselves." explains Kaiba coldly. Mokuba nods, unable to understand the terrible and illogical actions of the people fighting in the streets below.

"Take us higher maybe, we can slip by" orders Kaiba to the pilot as down below them on a high roof-top stands a man armed with an Anti-Air Stinger-Missile. The man takes notice of them with a wicked grin and fires another round.

"Fuck! Fuck, someone down there just locked on to us. Hold on to something." shouts the pilot as a howling Stinger-Missile comes streaming towards them. 


	3. Underground

**Underground:**

**( New York City, New York / Christmas 2012 )**

The light slowly begins to return to Mokuba's mind as the sound of a familiar voice beckons him back to the world.

"Wake up Mokuba, please wake up. We have to get out of here. Mokuba please, they're coming." Mokuba’s eyes flutter open as his vision clears. _That voice, I know that voice._ As his brain starts to refocus he realizes who it is that is talking to him.

"Yugi? What are you doing here? Where's big brother?" asks Mokuba, still disoriented from the crash. 

"I don't know where your brother is but we have to go” answer Yugi scanning his surroundings. 

“No we can’t…” counters Mokuba. _I don’t want to go but he is right, I’m sorry big brother I’ll find you somehow._

“Listen to me Mokuba, I promise we'll find him but for now we have to go." interrupts the Yugi in a gentle yet firm voice as he pulls Mokuba in close. helping him to his feet.

"Can you run?" asks Yugi. Mokuba nods readily.

"Come on Yug, we have to get moving." Mokuba turns towards the person shouting to find Joey duel-wielding Desert Eagles, firing away on a group of incoming infected. He is flanked by Tristan armed with a Combat-Shotgun and Ryou wielding an AK-47. Makuba can see Serenity and Tea armed with baseball bats standing at the ready behind the boys. The group was dropping infected like flies but with each shot, the sound drew in even more infected to the area.

"Let's go," says Yugi smiling supportively at Mokuba. The two of them turn and run back to the group as Yugi pulls out his Combat-Grade Hard-Baller Pistol. The roar of two large jets thunders above them causing the group to look up. 

"Shit, those are bombers, come on quick" orders Mokuba as he and Yugi make their way quickly over to a nearby manhole cover, opening it. They descend into the sewers gesturing for the rest of the group to follow them. They all made it down just in time as a massive shockwave seems to shake the whole city and an overwhelming boom rings out rendering the whole world silent in its all-powerful wake. Mokuba stops for a moment looking back up towards the now closed manhole cover, his body trembling.

"What's up Mokuba? What is it?" asks Yugi.

"What about my brother. He was in the chopper with me when we were shot-down, he can't be dead or you guys would have found his body. Wait, was anything else missing from the crash site, there were weapons in the chopper before we crashed?" asks Mokuba. 

"There were no weapons in the chopper when we found you?" responds Yugi.

"I gotcha; you think some of those non-infected crazies out there came and raided the crash site for weapons and took your brother with them," says Joey realizing what Mokuba was thinking.

"Exactly," says Mokuba. 

"So what do we do? How do we find the ones who took your brother?" asks Yugi.

"Wait I'm not done. I think I know what those bombers were carrying and if I am right the ones who took my brother will be forced to leave the city in the same direction we are. I can't be sure until I see the surface again but I'm almost positive the one bomber in the center of the formation was carrying a thermonuclear device" explains Mokuba to the group his tone heavy.

"You mean someone just dropped a fucking nuclear bomb on New York City? Wait a minute, then shouldn't we and the ones who took your brother all be dead right now?" responds Joey confused.

"No, you see they dropped the bomb in the center of the city in order to destroy the highest concentration of infected and judging by the shockwave the weapon of low yield. Given our position on the outer edge of the city, we should be safe as long as we keep heading away from the explosion at a steady pace however there is a danger to us if we breathe in the radioactive ash from the explosion so we need to avoid going to the surface at all cost until we are out of the city. As long as we keep heading out of the city our path and path of the ones who take my brother should cross. By the way those planes, they were American. " continues Mokuba in a deep, contemplative tone.

"Why would America bomb their own city even in this situation? Wasn't the quarantine enough?" asks Serenity in a confused voice. 

"Desperation... the efforts to keep the infected from escaping the city must be failing pretty bad" answers Tristan coldly as he reloads his weapon.

"Exactly, I bet the Military Forces guarding the edges of the city must be getting pretty weak and nearing their breaking point. In such a situation using a low-yield nuclear device in an effort to severely reduce the amount of infected in the city probably seemed pretty reasonable to whoever is calling the shots right now" responds Mokuba coldly. 

"Come on guys we should get going." chimes Yugi readying his weapon.

"Remember everyone we're underground now so any fighting down here is going to be very close quarters so we need to adjust our traveling formation accordingly. Luckily the lighting system down here seems adequate. Yugi you take the left flank of the group with your Hard-Baller, Ryou you take right-flank with your AK-47 and Joey and Tristan take point. Tea, you and Serenity guard the rear of the group. I'll take center-point however I don't have a weapon." continues Mokuba. 

"Here take this one," says Yugi casually drawing and handing Mokuba his backup 9MM-Pistol. Mokuba readies it for combat and moves to position in the center of the group.

"If we keep following these tunnels north they should lead us out of the city, let's move," says Joey as the group proceeds forward in formation deeper into the dark passageways of the underground. The group continues to make their way through the underground for what seems like hours until suddenly they hear something that causes them to stop dead in their tracks.

"What the fuck is that sound?" asks Tristan intently.

"Tank-shots and Heavy Machine-Gun fire, we must be nearing the edge of the city" responds Ryou relieved but the relief is quickly shattered as a sniper round streaks by barely missing Joey’s head causing the group to drop down and make their way over to whatever nearby cover they can find. The group watches in shock as a large Combat Meck of some sort decloaks before them. It positions itself directly ahead of them blocking their path to the exit out of the underground located at the end of the corridor. 

"This area is under Government-Quarantine. Your attempts to escape are a direct violation of Presidential Executive Order 0773 and FEMA Emergency Order 35. Please turn around and proceed back into the Quarantine Zone. Usage of lethal force has been authorized." orders the robotic voice of the Meck. 

"So any ideas how to take out this fucking bucket of bolts," asks Joey to the group.

"I know how to kill it. That thing is a Kaiba Corp Product so if you can get me onto its back where its circuit-access is I can take it out no problem. However, first, we have to reduce its accuracy in order for us to close in. Its targeting system is located on its right shoulder. If you all direct your weapon fire to that spot, you should be able to disable its targeting abilities." explains Mokuba confidently.

"Got it, ready when you are," says Ryou to the rest of the group. 

"On the count of 3, 1... 2... 3..." Says Joey gesturing for the rest of the group to get ready to open fire. On three the whole group unloads on the Meck's right shoulder pulverizing it, sending chunks of metal and fiberglass flying off in all directions as a symphony of gunshot sings out from their weapons echoing through the Underground.

The Meck returns fire with its Impact Cannon mounted on its left shoulder sending impact blast streaming towards the group barely missing Ryou and Serenity but striking Yugi directly in his right shoulder. Yugi falls back down behind the cover crying out in pain. Tears stream from his eyes as his whole body trembles in agony. Within seconds the pain of the injury overtakes Yugi causing him to pass out. The Meck's right shoulder explodes under the fury of the group's weapon fire causing its entire right arm to sever from the rest of its body leaving it with only one arm left and no targeting system.

Unable to target anymore, the Meck begins sloppily returning fire towards the group as Mokuba sees his opportunity and makes a run for it. In the frenzy a stray sniper round from the meck shoots towards the group striking Joey in his left arm, causing the whole group to drop down behind cover once again. Mokuba reaches the Meck sliding between its legs and jumping up onto its back. Mokuba finds what he is looking for and reaches his hand inside the Meck’s circuit-access ripping out crucial wiring and circuitry. The Meck flails around violently trying to shake Mokuba off, finally managing to toss Mokuba hard against the cement wall of the underground however after a few more chaotic moments the Meck at last stops flailing and powers down. 


	4. Mint and Cinnamon

**Mint and Cinnamon:**

**( Just outside New York City, New York / December 26 2012 )**

It has been six hours since Yugi passed out during the battle with the meck. The group had decided to set up camp in a cave near the exit of the underground. They wanted to push on but with two injured members they decided against it. The rest of the group had fallen asleep a while ago, leaving just Mokuba to look after Yugi. Serenity fell asleep where she sat attempting to hold vigil over the hurt but stable Joey. Seeing Yugi in the soft dull glow of the campfire stunned Mokuba causing him to suddenly see Yugi in a way he never really had before. Playing night nurse to the shirtless passed-out Yugi after everyone else had fallen asleep caused strange stirrings within Mokuba. The pale supple flesh of Yugi’s exposed slender torso excited Mokuba, reminding him of the times he would peek in on Kaiba showering. The soft fire-light kissing and dancing its way over Yugi’s skin like a phantom lover makes it suddenly so clear to Mokuba just how beautiful Yugi truly is. 

Mokuba had been fighting his feelings towards other boys for years, always afraid to be honest with himself, afraid of losing everything, especially his beloved brother. A man he loved far more than he was supposed to. A soft subtle breeze blows briefly through the cave wafting the sweet minty vanilla scent of Yugi’s body deep into Mokuba’s lungs filling him with a sensation of deep aching desire for the boy layed out shirtless before him. 

Mokuba pulls out a syringe he had kept hidden in his pocket since the copter crash just in case and slowly injects its contents into Yugi's shoulder after which he slowly leans down and tenderly kisses the spot where he had stuck the needle in.

"There, that should fix your shoulder right up. State of the art medicine, from a state of the art company.” Jokes Mokuba under his breath.

“You really are beautiful, you know? If only I wasn't such a coward. I wish I could have the courage to tell you when you are actually awake just how beautiful you are. I wish I could be that honest but I can't. I wish I could be that brave but I’m not. I can’t be me, not that way. What would big brother think?" whispers Mokuba to Yugi softly. Mokuba closes his eyes and sighs with a heavy heart until suddenly he feels something. A charged soothing touch on his cheek. A touch like electric light on his skin. Mokuba’s blood ignites and his heart flutters. 

"I think you said it just fine and I have known few people braver.” whispers Yugi his voice somehow deeper than before. Mokuba opens up his eyes once more looking for the source of the voice only to find a still passed-out Yugi lying before him. 

“Don't be afraid Mokuba. You are not broken." comes the deep voice once more. Mokuba moans in delight at the sensation of gentle phantom kisses skipping their way in little trails on his neck. He searches once more for the source of the voice as his eyes fall transfixed upon the golden puzzle hanging from Yugi’s neck. He stares lost in the radiant shine of the puzzle in the fire-light until the moment is broken by the sound of Yugi’s body starting to stir. 

Light slowly returns to Yugi's mind as he opens his eyes. Yugi's breaths a deep sigh of ecstasy as his body registers the delicate feeling of warm hands gently massaging his injured shoulder. Yugi smiles as his sapphire gaze locks with Mokuba’s. His vision still fuzzy, Yugi reaches out affectionately stroking the hair of the person before him drawing forth the sweet scent of cinnamon and sandalwood. The smell is so wonderful but wait, Tea doesn't smell like this. Yugi's vision finally clears completely revealing to him the identity of the one tending to his shoulder.

"Mo... Mokuba, can't be I was, I mean I wanted to... never mind. What are you doing? What happened?" blurts Yugi adjusting his volume to a whisper upon noticing that everyone else was asleep but them. Yugi withdraws his hand from Mokuba's silky black hair. Mokuba turns away quickly fearing that Yugi might sense his desire for him. Mokuba regains his composure and turns back to Yugi.

"You were injured fighting the Meck remember, it shattered your right shoulder blade. Luckily I was able to help you with some Kaiba-Corp medicine I took from the Chopper." Mokuba's eyes evade the crystal gaze of the scintillating young man before him, Yugi pretends not to notice. Yugi looks at the sleeping bodies around the campfire. 

"They fell asleep about two hours ago. I stayed up to keep an eye on you... I mean to look after you in case you took a turn for the worse you know." explains Mokuba nervously seeing Yugi surveying the others. Yugi sneaks a quick glance at Mokuba out of the corner of his eye and nods suddenly understanding as he sees the fear and shame lurking behind Mokuba’s expressions.

"He wants you, longs for you. You’ve felt it too for Tea, for Joey but they don’t feel the same do they? Perhaps you should be looking at someone who wants you back. Someone who likes you and wants to be intimate with you. Someone who wants to be sexual with you like I was... like he wants to be. Someone who wants to know and feel you inside and out the way I did… the way he wants to. Open the door Yugi. Open your heart because this is your chance. Love is knocking.” whispers a deep and all too familiar voice in Yugi's head as the feeling of Yami's warm breath on his cheek makes him shudder, reminding him of love and pleasure long past. Mokuba turns to Yugi, seeing him shudder. 

"Are you okay Yugi? You're shivering." asks Mokuba, pulling Yugi in close to sooth him.

"Let him in Yugi. Let him in." mutters Yami in Yugi’s ear tenderly stroking Yugi’s hair. The feeling of gravity between himself and Mokuba was becoming overwhelming. He knows Yami is right and he knows what must come next. Yugi nuzzles his head into Mokuba’s neck breathing in his scent as unbridled arousal sets fire to his blood.

Mokuba runs his hands lovingly through Yugi’s hair, his member growing harder by the moment. The two boys begin to trace blazing kisses up and down each other’s faces and necks until at last their lips find each other. Yugi’s tongue explores Mokuba's mouth, savoring the taste as Mokuba kisses back hungrily. Mokuba ghosts his hands down Yugi's naked chest to the crotch of his pants. Mokuba starts messaging Yugi's barely contained and growing bulge. Yugi can feel Yami’s wet tongue trailing down his spine from the back of his neck all the way down to the edge of his pants.

Yugi lays back flat on the roll-out bed-mat beneath him pulling Mokuba down on top of him as Mokuba's hands begin to unzip Yugi's tight leather bottoms and Yami begins to nibble on Yugi’s left ear-lobe. Mokuba moans quietly as Yugi reaches his hands around and slides them down the back of Mokuba's pants gripping his tight little ass firmly. Soon the two of them are completely lost in each other’s bodies as their flesh and hearts mingle, fusing into one. Yami’s spirit playing sexual matchmaker and secret sexual third party to this passionate new status quo for both boys, their lust unchained. After hours of pure pleasure and passion. Hours of slipping in and out of heaven, they both finally surmounte the building summit of their mutual climax, losing themselves into the soothing afterglow of each other's arms as they drift gently off to sleep.


	5. Rude Awakenings

**Rude Awakenings:**

**( Just outside New York City, New York / December 26 2012 )**

The morning comes with little fare, it’s light blocked by a thick overcast sky of ash and dust. Yugi’s restful sleep is shattered by the sounds of crying, violence and angry shouting. Yugi awakens to see Joey punching Mokuba full force in the stomach as Tristan holds Mokuba in place, unable to defend himself. Mokuba cries out in pain as Joey’s fist connects with his stomach, knocking the air from his lungs. 

“Let him go Tristan!” shouts Tea from behind Joey as Serenity cries loudly beside her.

“God dammit Joey leave him alone!” cries Serenity to her brother pleadingly. 

“She's right guys. Just leave him alone." says Ryou walking over and placing himself between Joey and the struggling Mokuba in Tristan’s arms. Joey responds by punching Ryou square in the jaw causing him to stumble back slightly, blood dripping from his lip. 

"What the fuck you little faggot? What were you doing in my best pals bed like that?" shouts Joey. Yugi now having a complete grasp of the situation springs into action drawing his weapon and firing a single shot from his Hardballer Pistol at Joey’s feet. A warning shot to ensure he has everyone’s undivided attention. 

"Calm down Joey now. I am not going to ask you a second time." shouts Yugi sternly. Yugi now aims the gun at Tristan.

"Let go of Mokuba or I’ll drop you." says Yugi just as sternly to Tristan. Tristan let's go of Mokuba and backs away from him slowly hands in the air.

"Mokuba, get behind me." says Yugi warmly. Mokuba takes cover behind him.

"I'm so sorry Yugi, I didn't mean to start any trouble." mutters Mokuba meekly.

"it's okay Mokuba" replies Yugi smiling cheerfully as he plays with Mokuba's hair for a moment using his empty hand. Yugi turns his gaze back to Joey and Tristan.

"Obviously, there are some confused feelings and some hurt feelings that are being felt right and maybe even a little anger that's fine but what is not fine is letting this confusion and anger turn us into enemies. Now I am going to lower my weapon and we are all going to calm down and discuss the feelings that caused this little situation as a group in a calm and civil manner, understood?”

"Yugi's right Joey, you need to calm down alright." shouts Tea firmly.

"Please Joey." pleads Ryou.

"Fine." hisses Joey clearly still pissed. The group packs up and proceeds out of the cave. They look out at the once great New York City now reduced to destroyed buildings and still smoldering ashes stretched out below them. No one speaks. There is nothing to say. No words adequate to describe what they are all feeling in this moment. A

"Come on you guys. Let the souls of the city finally rest in peace." says Ryou, turning and walking away from the city gesturing for the others to follow. After a few hours of hiking they come to a small abandoned wilderness campsite with some tables and benches. 

"This is a good spot for us to have our group chat" says a now much calmer Serenity who makes her way over to a bench and sits down gesturing for the others to do the same. They all take a seat around the wooden table in the center of the small campground. Mokuba sits down next to Yugi and begins nuzzling his arm.

"Now Joey, would you like to start by explaining to me what happened before I woke up that led you and Tristan to begin harassing Mokuba?" asks Yugi coolly. Joey stares at Mokuba with disgust before turning his rage filled eyes to Yugi.

"How about you explain to me why I woke up and found you and that little faggot lying half-naked in each other’s arms? What are you Yug some sick candyass or something?” responds Joey.

"I have never tried to hide my bisexuality, it’s not my fault you never noticed and either way my sexuality is none of your business.”

“Well for the record, I am not going to judge you Yugi or you Mokuba. I have had my share of sexy time with both men and women and I have no real preference either way both are fine with me." proclaims Ryou, contributing his two-cents to the conversation as he offers a suggestive wink at Tea, Yugi and Mokuba. Tea giggles and winks back to him while Yugi just rolls his eyes and Mokuba blushes.

“Listen Joey, think back on all the things you and Yugi have been through together. You guys are friends. You guys love each other. Are you really going to throw away your friendship with Yugi just because of his sexuality?” Chimes in Tea.

“Leave it Tea to drop to play the ‘Friendship’ card.” responds Joey running his hands through his hair as he lets out a deep sigh. Joey takes a moment to collect himself as he thinks about all the things that him and Yugi have been through together in the past and how they have always protected each other. 

“If you are really my friend my sexuality should make no difference to you." says Yugi in a warm yet stern voice. Joey finally turns his attention back to Yugi.

"Besides Joey, if it wasn't for Mokuba you still would be suffering after that Sniper Round you took to the arm when we were fighting that Battle Meck. It was Mokuba who gave me the medicine that fixed your arm so quickly.” says Serenity to her brother.

"Alright fine I'll leave Mokuba alone and I'll try to accept that my best friend might be a faggot but don't expect me to like it" shouts Joey in surrender.

"Fair enough" reponds Yugi nodding to Joey understandingly. Before turning to the rest of the group.

"Now it is my understanding that we must discuss the location of the ones who took Kaiba. Mokuba you said we are likely to cross paths with them right?" asks Yugi.

"Well, they would have been forced to make their way out of the city just like us however we camped out in that cave last night which means they may have been able to sneak by us but this would only give them a minimal head start on us given the fact that they would need to rest probably as soon as they found a suitable location just like we did. Actually come to think of it, since we took the cave the next safest place for them to set up camp would have been here. We should search this area for clues or signs that they were here.” explains Mokuba as they all stand and begin searching the area for clues. Tristan walks up to Yugi head hung low.

"Look Yugi, I am sorry for how I reacted this morning, I shouldn't have attacked Mokuba like that. Please forgive me and please apologize to Mokuba for me." begs Tristan clearly ashamed of himself. Yugi smiles at him and nods. After about ten minutes of searching Serenity begins to call the others over to her.

"I've found something, it's a Kaiba Corp cell-phone." shouts Serenity smiling at her accomplishment as she turns to the rest of the group showing them the cell-phone.

"That's Kaiba's, nice job Serenity" says Mokuba to Serenity excitedly as he takes the cell-phone from her and opens it.

"He left a text message on the screen for us, it says K.C.B.S. 12" continues Mokuba showing the message to Yugi.

"Great but what does that mean?" asks Tea curiously.

"It's a Kaiba Corp Black-Site Number. One sec [ Mokuba pulls out his own cell-phone and starts searching through files on it ] Ah here it is. This Black-Site is not far from here. Clearly this where Kaiba wants me to go.” replies Mokuba.

"Kaiba Corp Black-Site sounds good because no one has noticed we’re low on ammo and it's only a matter of time until we run into more undead or more of those fucked up psychos." chimes in Ryou reloading his weapon and readying it. The rest of the group nods in agreement.

"Then it's decided we head for the Black-Site." says Mokuba as he turns to Yugi and the others.

“Alright everyone let’s move out. Weapons at the ready.” orders Yugi as Mokuba takes point, guiding the group north towards the Black-Site. 


	6. The Woman

**The Woman:**

**( South-West Connecticut / December 26, 2012 )**

The group pushes on through the day barely resting or taking any breaks having decided it best to reach the Black-Site as quickly as possible due to their low ammo reserves. As the sun sets they finally breach into the residential suburbs of Greenwich from the south-west. The group moves in tight formation through the darkness of the night, sticking to the shadowy paths to avoid detection by any potential crazies lying in wait to attack.

“So where exactly is this Black-Site?” asks Serenity as the group sneaks north-east up Hamilton Avenue. 

“According to its file it is hidden beneath one of the Kaiba Corp Estates codenamed Valentine Mansion” responds Mokuba quickly checking his phone to make sure they are still proceeding in the right direction. 

“Okay but where’s that?” continues Serenity.

“The Mansion is on Cheshire Island. According to these directions we just need to continue north-east towards Norwalk which according to my calculations should take us about five hours on foot. Then from there, we need to proceed a short ways southeast to the coast and cross the water to Cheshire Island which should take us about an hour. Once we reach Cheshire Island we have about a twenty-minute hike into the heart of the Island where the Mansion is.”

“So we’re looking at nearly another six and half hours of travel but I’m starving” whines Serenity. 

“I Hate to say it but so am I guys. It's been nearly eight hours since we last ate.” chimes Tea as her stomach offers a very audible rumble of agreement. 

“Alright guys we will try and find a place to acquire some food.” proclaims Yugi to the group as he turns his attention to Mokuba.

“Mokuba you obviously know this area better than us. Where should we look for food?” asks Yugi.

“There’s this really nice Horton Remsey restaurant not far from here on Greenwich Avenue. Big brother took me there once to celebrate my birthday. It was really nice. We can see if it is clear of any infected and if it is maybe we can acquire some food from their pantry or something.”

“Sounds like a plan to me. My stomach has been growling for two hours.” muses Joey with an amused chuckle. 

“Hope they have something other than meat left, the apocalypse is no excuse to sacrifice one’s morals.” chimes in Ryou while scanning the group’s flanks, weapon at the ready. 

“Fuck food right now. I am more interested in a nice cold beer” says Tristan laughing. The group rounds the corner and proceeds carefully and quietly up Old Field Point Road. The night is cold and stagnant as they press onward. The group closes in on the corner to Railroad Avenue when suddenly the sounds of heavy commotion and many running feet erupt from a nearby corner pharmacy. The group turns to face the oncoming horde pouring out of the building towards them. Ryou unloads his last clip from his AK on the approaching infected dropping four of them mid-charge as Tristan opens fire with the last six-rounds of his combat-shotgun killing another five infected approaching from the group’s left flank. As the last three infected close-in on the group from the group’s right flank Tea springs into action leaping in front of a screaming Serenity and bashing one of them with a full-force home-run strike right to the side of the head spraying the ground with blood and brain matter. Joey fires off four shots from his desert eagles downing the last two of the infected. 

“My hero!” shouts Serenity kissing Tea full on the lips as she pulls her into a warm hug. Joey pulls his sister back off Tea as Tea blushes slightly swinging around her bat for a moment like a real-champ. Serenity laughs at Joey’s flustered expression as Tea blows Serenity a kiss causing Serenity to blush as well.

“Fuck! Well I'm out of shells.” declares Tristan slinging his shotgun back over his shoulder.

“I’m empty as well.” sighs Ryou holstering his AK and equipping a combat knife from his backpack. 

“One of the infected dropped this, it could be useful,” says Yugi handing a green First-Aid Spray canister to Ryou. Ryou nods and places it in his backpack. 

The group presses on up Railroad Avenue until they finally reach the corner where Railroad Avenue meets Greenwich Avenue. From the corner, Mokuba points to a fancy-looking building located a few intersections down Greenwich Avenue. Over the next ten minutes or so the group slowly closes in on the restaurant but when they cannot see or hear anything to indicate the presence of anyone other than them they proceed inside. The front door is locked but they manage to pry open a window around the back of the restaurant and climb in.

“Alright let’s search this place thoroughly but quietly and above all let’s be careful” orders Yugi as the rest of the group nods in agreement. The group fans out and searches the restaurant when suddenly the sound of a powerful engine shatters the silence of the night somewhere up the street. Mokuba and Yugi rush to the front door of the restaurant, unlocking it and proceeding out onto the street to check on the source of the noise. Once outside they can see a police cruiser driving at very high speed down the street towards a large building with a stone-wall perimeter a few more blocks up Greenwich Avenue. Then comes the sound of metal colliding with metal as the police cruiser smashes through the metal gate of the building’s perimeter wall. The rest of the group files out of the restaurant closing in on Yugi and Mokuba to see what the noise is all about. 

“According to the map, that large building is the Greenwich Police Station. I know it’s risky but whoever was in that cruiser might need help and even if they don’t a police station might provide us with some much-needed ammo to tide us over till we reach the Mansion.” proclaims Mokuba to the group. Yugi steps forward to address the group.

“It is risky but it also might be worth it so let’s vote but vote quickly. All in favor of proceeding to the Police Station. [ Mokuba, Ryou, Serenity, Tea and Yugi raise their hand ] all opposed [ Joey and Tristan raise their hands. ] then it’s decided. Let’s move out.” orders Yugi. The group takes off at high speed towards the Police Station up the road. As they get closer they see what appears to be a badly injured woman with short blonde hair in a black vest and torn denim jeans. The woman starts making her way towards the front doors of the building when suddenly the windows of the floor above her shatter open raining shards of glass down on her as about a dozen infected leap down at her from the second floor of the building. The woman opens fire on them dropping four of the infected but she is tackled to ground by one of them as she tries to reload. As the group closes in on the woman Yugi runs up and kicks the infected off of the woman and unloads four shots into it killing it as Mokuba fires six shots from his 9mm pistol dropping two more of the infected as they attempt to pounce on Yugi. The woman reloads her Beretta 93R handgun, killing the last of the attacking infected. 

“Thanks, kid.” groans the woman as Yugi helps her to her feet. 

“You're bleeding bad” responds Yugi noticing a large bleeding gash across the right side of the woman’s torso. It looks as if the woman used duct tape to hold the wound closed as much as possible. 

“Yeah, no shit. I guess they don’t make duct tape the way they used to.” jokes the woman. Leaning against her police cruiser. 

“Are you a cop?” asks Mokuba gesturing to the cruiser. 

“That’s what my file says.” responds the woman chuckling as she limps and stumbles her way up to the front door of the police station.

“Hey wait a second” shouts Ryou jogging over and pulling the First Aid Spray from his backpack.

“I’m going to need you to hold still okay?” continues Ryou. The woman looks at the First Aid Spray and nods lifting up the right side of her black vest so Ryou can get a better look at her wound. Ryou covers the whole length of the gash with the contents of the First-Aid Spray as evenly as possible. The woman grits her teeth as the stinging sensation of spray takes hold. After a few moments, the stinging fades and she relaxes before turning and proceeding to the front door of the police station. Upon reaching the door she pulls a strange device out of her pocket and attaches it to the door. 

“You might want to cover your ears.” declares the woman as she then turns and proceeds back to the police cruiser gesturing for everyone to take cover next to her as the door to the police station is abruptly blown to smithereens by a large explosion. The shockwave from the explosion sets off the car alarms of all the parked nearby police cars.

“So what brings you kids here, school field trip? Because if so I hate to tell you but Police Stations are a real bore.” asks the woman turning to the group with a sarcastic smirk.

“Well actually we were looking for food nearby when we heard your car smashing the gate and we became worried you might be in need of assistance” responds Joey sliding up closer to her giving her a look that made Yugi wonder if he was trying to hit on her or scare her. Serenity laughs at the look Joey gives the woman. It looks like a cross between Blue-Steel and severe constipation. 

“How sweet.” responds the woman also laughing at Joey’s facial expression. 

“Actually mam we also came in search of ammo. We have a long journey ahead of us but our ammo reserves are really low so we thought a police station might have something.” chimes in Mokuba. 

“Makes sense. Wait...” says the woman gesturing for silence as a dull low-sounding rumbling slowly begins to build as if coming closer. Everything seems to stop and go silent for moment then out of nowhere the ground of the parking lot erupts upward sending debris and dust outward in all directions. From out of the dust cloud comes surging towards them a massive towering brute of an infected. The giant infected growls and snarls viciously as he swipes down hard towards the woman. The woman shoves Joey to the ground before leaping out of the way of the incoming attack. The giant infected's fist comes down hard on the roof of the police cruiser smashing it in. The woman scurries to her feet as the giant turns to her and follows up with a powerful front-kick striking her square in the chest sending her flying backward hard into a nearby parked police car. 

The giant rushes her but the woman reaches out her hand towards the monstrous infected, her face strains with intense focus as the advancing brute suddenly stops mid-charge and begins writhing around in pain. The giant infected cries out in agony as fire bursts from its flesh and quickly spreads across its body dropping it to its knees as its screaming intensifies. The woman advances on the creature still locked in intense focus, arm outstretched towards the screaming burning monster. The closer the woman draws towards the flaming brute the more intense the fire becomes until at last the fire flares up in a massive plume of flame and the creature writhes no more and the woman collapses unconscious next to its hulking charred corpse. 


	7. Enter Aya Brea

**Enter Aya Brea:**

**( South-West Connecticut / December 26 2012 )**

Mokuba rushes to the woman’s side checking her pulse and pupil responsiveness as the rest of the group follows close behind him. Mokuba reaches into his pocket and pulls out the last dose of the special Kaiba Corp Restoration Serum that he had used earlier on Yugi and Joey. He looks the woman over once more closely and then stabs the hypodermic needle as hard as he can into the woman’s chest, driving the needle into the woman’s heart and injecting the serum directly into it. The woman jerks forward wide-awake almost instantly, breathing heavy. She looks around frantically for a bit before her breathing gradually steadies and calm returns to her. 

“What happened? Ugh my head is killing me.” asks the woman clenching her forehead as a small amount of blood trails from her nose. 

“You tell us. How did you do that?” asks Tea shocked as she gestures to the giant charred corpse of the infected brute. 

“I… I don’t know.” responds the woman looking at the burnt body confused. The woman climbs to her feet and makes her way over to the trunk of her police cruiser as she wipes the blood from her nose. As the woman gets close to the trunk she starts to stumble. Tea rushes over helps the woman to the trunk of the cruiser.

“So what’s your name anyways?” asks Tea as she helps the woman. 

“Aya Brea, my name is Aya Brea.” responds the woman, opening the trunk of the cruiser and pulling out a large duffle-bag.

“Are you here for supplies too?” asks Serenity gesturing towards the duffle-bag.

“Yes and no. I came here for supplies hence the duffle-bag because this building contains all the supplies from all the New York City P.D.s that were redirected here prior to the Military Quarantine of New York City making this place treasure trove but I also have another more personal reason and I’d rather not discuss it.” replies Aya. 

“Fair enough but there is safety in numbers. You are welcome to travel with us after we finish looting this place if you want.” chimes in Yugi reaching out his hand to Aya. 

“Sounds good to me kid, survival’s easier with friends to watch your back.” responds the smiling Aya as she shakes Yugi’s hand. 

“Yeah and that way you’ll have big strong men like us to protect you.” proclaims Tristant and Joey in unison scooching up close to her side and flexing in a obviously desperate effort to appear as macho as possible.

“Okay…” replies Aya casting Joey and Tristant a sideways WTF look before turning her attention to Yugi.

“This is a big building so I suggest we split up into teams to recover the supplies as quickly as possible.” suggests Aya. Yugi nods in agreement. 

“Good, we can communicate using these  **Nano-Tact Comm-Link Bands.** ” continues Aya handing out strange silver smart-watch like wristbands to everyone in the group. 

“Ryou, Serenity, and Tristan you go with Joey. Mokuba, Tea and I will go with Aya [ everyone nods with agreement as Yugi looks at Aya ]. If that’s alright with you ofcourse?” asks Yugi.

“Sure kid, You know your crew better than me. We better get going before more infected show up though.” responds Aya readying her weapon.

“You heard her, let’s proceed inside. Everybody stay tight and stay safe.” orders Yugi as the group crosses the threshold into the building. Yugi’s Team heads right after entering the body as Joey’s Team goes left. 

“Since you're a cop you should take point. This is a Police Station after all.” suggest Yugi chuckling to Aya. Aya nods in agreement and smiles as she moves to the front of their tiny formation. Aya leads them down darkened hallways and up corpse-laden stairs.

“That door over there leads to the infirmary.” whispers Aya to Yugi, Mokuba, and Tea. She leads them quietly towards the door. Yugi and Mokuba take flaking positions on each side of the door as Tea guards the rear of the group while Aya slowly pushes open the infirmary door. The floor of the room is covered in dried blood and viscera. Mangled bodies litter the room but most of the lockers look undamaged. One body especially catches her eye but she dare not show it as tears burn the back of her eyes. She closes her eyes and silently counts backwards from ten followed by three deep breaths at last regaining her composure. She discreetly slides a golden ring of her finger and tucks it into her pocket. 

“I hope none of you are squeamish because it’s a real mess in here” whispers Aya over her shoulder to the others. She enters the infirmary as the rest of the group follows close behind. The group scans their immediate surroundings before proceeding to loot the ammo and supplies of the nearby dead officers. When no one is looking Aya bends down and covertly removes a golden ring from one of the dead female officers and tucks it away into the same pocket as her own golden ring. Tea notices Aya taking the ring and what she was sure was the falling of a single tear from Aya's eyes but she decides it best to act oblivious. Aya goes to a nearby terminal with Mokuba to try and override the locking-mechanism for the lockers. Yugi acquires **five more full 9mm clips** for Mokuba’s weapon and Tea acquires  **a police stun-baton** and  **two AK-mags** from the dead officers. Tea places the two AK-mags and the stun-baton into her backpack. 

“Got it.” laughs Mokuba high-fiving Aya as they manage to override the locking-mechanism for the lockers. Tea and Yugi shoot them both thumbs-up gestures before proceeding to search the now unlocked lockers. 

“Jackpot.” says Yugi as he finds  **two more First-Aid Sprays** , **a six-pack of Fresh-Bandages** and  **three doses of Antibiotics** . 

“Nice find bae.” replies Mokuba returning to Yugi’s side, pulling into a quick lip-kiss. Aya goes over to Tea and starts helping her search the lockers on her side of the room. 

“They're cute.” chuckles Aya to Tea as she gestures with her head to Yugi and Mokuba behind them. The two boys are tossling each other's hair playfully and laughing quietly amongst themselves as they load their backpacks with medical supplies. Tea giggles at their banter and nods back to Aya in agreement. During their looting of the remaining lockers on their side of the room the boys acquire  **one Stitching-Kit** ,  **two Thermal Scalpels** , and  **one Defibrillator Kit** . 

“Yeah and yet they have only been a couple for like a day.” continues Tea amused. 

“Ah, no wonder then. Couples are always cutest when they first get together.” replies Aya as she loads four more doses 

“Yeah I guess.” mutters Tea as she loads **one Tech-Brace** , and  **one Transfusion Kit** into the Aya’s duffle-bag.

“I have seen that look.” replies Aya turns and closes the duffle-bag. 

“What look?” asks Tea walking over to peek through the door back out into the main part of the building. 

“You kinda envy them. You’ve never had a relationship yet.” answers Aya following her to the door with duffle-bag slung over her shoulder. 

“There have been chances, but life has just always been so busy you know. I mean who else is gonna keep an eye on my friends if not me.” responds Tea casually as Aya laughs a little. 

“I suppose so.” responds Aya, smiling. Aya picks up a Nano-Phene Vest from the dead officer she had secretly taken the golden ring from and helps Tea put it on before grabbing one for herself and equipping it. Aya gesturing for Yugi and Mokuba to do the same. Yugi picks up one of the vests and helps Mukuba adjust it to better fit his small size. Once Mokuba has his vest equipped he proceeds to help Yugi adjust and equip his vest. 

“Looks clear.” whispers Tea to the group as Yugi and Mokuba zip up their backpacks and ready their weapons. Tea steps stealthy out of the infirmary as she is suddenly rushed from the side by an infected officer slamming her hard against one of the third-floor railings. The infected claws and bites at her frantically but she uses her bat like a buffer, barely keeping the creature at bay. Aya quickly moves in, getting the infected into a chokehold and pulling it away from Tea before throwing it hard to the ground and stomping on its head as hard as she can, splattering it’s brains and bits of skull-bone all over the floor. Suddenly the sounds of claws on tile-floor come towards them growing louder as three infected police dogs come running towards them. Yugi fires off three shots from his Hardballer Pistol, dropping one of the dogs as one of them leaps towards Mokuba. Mokuba jumps backwards as he lets loose a full clip from his 9mm killing the infected dog in mid-air. The last infected dog pounces at Aya but is sent flying as Tea strikes it full-force across head mid-pounce breaking her bat in half and sending the now dead infected dog's corpses flying hard into a nearby wall with loud wet thud. 

“Nice job girl. You're a regular home-run champ with that thing.” says Aya in surprise. 

“I was.” replies Tea looking at her now broken bat before tossing it to the floor and equipping the stun-baton from her backpack. 

“And it’s Tea not girl okay.” continues Tea looking at Aya with a smile.

“You got it.” responds Aya smirking back at her. 

“That was close.” says Yugi, walking over and helping Mokuba back up to his feet. Mokuba reloads his 9mm and then nods that he is ready when they are. 

********

Serenity watches for a moment as Yugi’s group heads towards the other side of the police station before turning back and moving in closer to her brother. She has found herself noticing just how beautiful Tea is more and more lately and has started finding it hard to resist watching Tea’s body as she walks away sometimes. _This new woman Aya is also pretty good on the eyes_ thinks Serenity. _ How funny that I find two girls attractive. Just wait till Joey finds out I’m bisexual. Yugi is one thing but when he finds out he has a bisexual for a sister he’s gonna blow a gasket.  _ Serenity smiles to herself blushing slightly.

“That Aya chick is really stuck-up you know.” says Joey flatly.

“Come on Joey, I think she is nice.” counters Serenity with a grin.

“You would.” responds Joey coldly.

“Just because she doesn’t find you attractive does not make her stuck-up.” quips back Serenity sternly.

“Serenity has a point there Joey. Now if she resists my charms then there might be something wrong with her.” chimes Tristan casting a sarcastic smirk to Joey as he leads his group stealthy over the fallen bodies of eviscerated officers and police dogs. 

“Oh Haha.” responds back Joey giving Tristan a soft joky punch in the shoulder. 

“Hetero-Boys ugh.” mutters Ryou annoyed to Serenity who just chuckles and nods back in agreement. Ryou gestures for the group to stop for a moment as he bends down and picks up one of the dead officers  **M4 Rifle** and readies it using  **some M4 mags** looted from the nearby corpses. Ryou also removes **two** **of the Nano-Phene Vests** from two of the nearby corpses. He walks over and helps Serenity to put on one of the vests earning a thumbs up from his three companions and then he equips the second vest to himself. 

“Ready to push on?” asks Joey. The group nods back ‘yes’ to him. They slowly ascend a nearby staircase to the second floor. From the top of the stairs they can see the metal-caged Police Quartermaster's Station still loaded with lots of guns and ammo just waiting for them to find a way in. 

“We found the motherload.” declares Joey excitedly.

“Yeah but how do we get inside? The doors locked.” responds Tristan as he demonstrates that the door to the caged room will not open. 

“Step back boys I got this.” says Ryou removing a credit card from his wallet as he makes his way over to the locked door and begins shimming the lock of the door with the credit card.  _ God what a sexy little ass that boy has and his subtle hip-sway as he walks is killer _ thinks Serenity as she watches Ryou walking over to Tristan and the locked door. 

“Almost… There.” says Ryou removing the card with a triumphant smile and opening the door. 

“Let’s hear it for the boy.” proclaims Serenity gleefully as Joey and Tristan step past him into the room and begin looting. With Joey and Tristan distracted by their scavenging. Serenity pulls Ryou in, hugging him tightly around the waist, letting one hand subtly ghost over his ass before firmly yet tenderly dragging her middle finger up against the slit of his bussy. 

“Sorry, I guess one of my hands accidentally wandered a little.” whispers Serenity into Ryou’s ear with a grin before stepping back and giving him a naughty wink as she briefly licks up and down the finger she dragged along his bussy provoking a nervous and aroused cough from the now blushing Ryou. Serenity moves to step past Ryou into the caged room dragging her hand across the front of his pants, firmly feeling the length of his now hardened cock as she moves by. Ryou shivers slightly at her touch as surges of extreme arousal shoot through him for a moment. _ You naughty fucking minx _ thinks Ryou as Serenity begins looting the room along side Tristan and Joey. 

“Fucking awesome!” proclaims Tristan finding **two full 24 Shell Boxes of Shotgun Shells**. He reloads his weapon to full and puts the rest into his backpack. Joey loads up his backpack with **four Frag Grenades** , **four Incendiary Grenades** and one of the smaller **Single-Barrel Riot-Gun G.L.s**. Serenity peruses the weapons lockers searching for something to catch her eye as she comes upon **a Remington 700 Sniper Rifle M.W.R.** ( Meta-Weight-Reduction ) with **Silencer and Tripod Attachments** and **a box of 20 sniper rounds**. She smiles excitedly loading the weapon and placing the remaining sniper rounds in her backpack before slinging the rifle over her shoulder. Ryou searches the room for something to catch his fancy as he finds an **Mk 2 M.W.R. Bolter Rifle** with **a Waist-Quiver of 30 Bolts**. Ryou grabs **four more 9mm clips** for Aya and Mokuba to share and **two clips of Hardballer Rounds** for Yugi and puts them into his backpack for safe-keeping. 

“Here this should help.” says Ryou as he helps Serenity put on one of the smaller SWAT uniforms to give her a bit of extra protection from bites and cold. This act of protectiveness does not go unnoticed by Joey though he does not say anything. Ryou then helps Serenity put on one of the Tactical Leg-Holsters and a Pouch Belt granting her extra carrying capacity. 

“And then just in case emergencies you should have this.” continues Ryou as he searches through the lockers until he finds a **flare gun** and a  **box of six flares** and places them into Serenity’s backpack.

“Oh how kind of you.” jokes Serenity leaning in and kissing Ryou on cheek. The moment is shattered by the sound of gunfire from the floor above them. Serenity, Ryou, Tristan and Joey take off at full speed towards the gunfire to make sure their friends are okay arriving on the third floor to find Yugi helping Mokuba back up to his feet. The sound of running fills the air as everyone looks down at the first floor from their higher position to see hundreds of infected swarming into the building. Mokuba’s Kaiba-Corp phone suddenly chimes loudly, causing him to open it and check his notifications. 

“What’s up?” says Yugi as Mokuba checks his phone. 

“I got a text. It says 'head to the roof'.” replies Mokuba confused.

“A text. From who?” asks Yugi gesturing for the group to close formation and ready their weapons.

“I don’t know but we can’t stay here so I say we head to the roof like it says.” replies Mokuba.

“Agreed. Everybody to the roof.” orders Yugi as the group rushes in formation higher up the building passing floor after floor as quickly as they can. Two floors from the roof and the horde is closing in on them as powerful minigun fire suddenly tears into the building saturating the floors below them with concentrated gun fire dropping infected like flies. The group looks towards the source of the minigun fire as they continue to climb the stairs of the building to find two large Kaiba-Corp Drones hovering outside the building. The Kaiba-Corp Drones continue to pour constant gunfire into the building covering their asses as they finally reach the roof to find a Kaiba-Corp U.VTOL Combat Transport waiting for them with its boarding ramp already lowered. The group files into the U.VTOL and strap themselves in as the U.VTOL raises its ramp and takes off into the air.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> 9mm Clips = 7 ( Mokuba ) / 4 ( Aya ) 9mm Pistol = 1 ( Mokuba ) .50 Ammo Clip = 4 Clips ( Joey )   
> Ak-47 = 1 ( Ryou ) Ak-Mags = 2 ( Tea ) Antibiotic Doses = 3 ( Yugi ) Beretta 93R Handgun = 1 ( Aya ) Baseball Bat = 1 ( Serenity ) Bolter Ammo = 30 ( Ryou ) Combat Shotgun = 1 ( Tristan ) Defib Kit = 1 ( Mokuba ) Desert Eagle = 2 ( Joey ) First Aid Spray = 2 ( Yugi ) / 1 ( Ryou ) Flare Gun = 1 ( Serenity ) Flares = 6 ( Serenity )  
> Frag Grenades = 4 ( Joey ) Fresh Bandages = 6 ( Yugi ) Hard-Baller Clips = 4 ( Yugi ) Hardballer Pistol = 1 ( Yugi ) Incendiary Grenades = 4 ( Joey ) M4 Rifle = 1 ( Ryou ) M4 Mags = 6 ( Ryou ) Mk 2 M.W.R. Bolter Rifle = 1 ( Ryou )
> 
> Nano-Phene Vests = 1 ( Serenity ) / 1 ( Ryou ) / 1 ( Mokuba ) / 1 (Aya ) / 1 ( Tea ) / 1 ( Yugi )   
> Nano-Tact Comm-Link Bands = 1 ( Serenity ) / 1 ( Ryou ) / 1 ( Mokuba ) / 1 (Aya ) / 1 ( Tea ) / 1 ( Yugi ) / 1 ( Joey ) / 1 ( Tristan )
> 
> Police Stun-Baton = 1 ( Tea ) Remington 700 Sniper Rifle M.W.R. = 1 ( Serenity ) Single-Barrel Riot-Gun G.L. = 1 ( Joey )  
> Silencer = 1 ( Serenity ) Sniper Rounds = 20 ( Serenity Stitching Kit = 1 ( Yugi ) Shotgun Shells = 48 ( Tristan ) Tech-Brace = 1 ( Aya ) Thermal Scalpel = 2 ( Mokuba ) Transfusion Kit = 1 ( Aya )   
> Tripod Attachment = 1 ( Serenity )


End file.
